Innocence
by Rinapants
Summary: When Kratos reflected on his life, he never realized that it would hurt to be a poor father. -Kratos Drabble, no shelloyd this time. :emo:-
1. Party Time

**_Rina: I really don't know why I'm writing another Shelloyd story. D: Like, seriously. I didn't even like the couple until I wrote I'll wait for you. Which you should read. Totally. [/shameless advertising._**

Alright, so you'll notice that this time my vocabulary SUCK ASS. There's a good reason for that. Um… Tabitha Wynd didn't edit it this time. XD That's all. She's my thesaurus because I HATE looking for different words. That's why my essays suck ass too. XD Okay, I'll stop rambling now. –hugs readers- **_Thank you for putting up with that rant. XD_**

Rated K+ for: Alcohol, abuse to Zelos' floozies, fluff, language. Oops, that last one is a little late… 

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia._**

Lloyd picked at his new shirt carefully. Nervously looking around, he spotted his ninja, looking just as lost and alone as he felt. Nothing could compare to her pain, he was sure. Who wanted to look like one of Zelos' floozies, which smelt too strong of perfume, and couldn't even give a real smile? Those ones painted on their faces were nothing but a ghost of what there could be. With a sigh, Lloyd looked around again. There was Colette, accidentally tripping and splashing everyone around her with punch. There goes Genis, trailing after Presea like a lost little puppy. Here comes Zelos, flirting with every girl in sight. Lloyd grimaced as he saw Zelos come up to Sheena, and stroke her cheek lovingly. She must have seen through it, because she slapped his hand away.

"Hey! What gives?" Zelos exclaimed, rubbing his hand. "That hurt!"

Sheena must have rolled her eyes, because Lloyd could hear Zelos say something about her acting like a child. Grinning, Lloyd dropped his punch glass on the table and went to join his two friends. Why should he let Sheena talk to this jerk all alone? Slipping beside her, the boy grinned at Zelos, and at Sheena.

"Something wrong?" He asked, his hand trailing to his twin swords that were loyally at his side.

Shaking his head, Zelos walked off. Why mess with Lloyd now? Lloyd knew the man wouldn't start trouble. Not now, not here. He might when they got to his manor though… Oh well. At least he stopped him from hurting Sheena. Actually… did he stop him? Looking over at the girl, he grinned again. "Hey." He said casually, as if he hadn't just stopped the chosen from flirting with one of the best looking female in the two worlds.

"Yo." She answered with a stubborn pout. "You shouldn't have come! I could've handled him myself!" Lloyd made a sound with his tounge.

"You and I both know you weren't going to do anything to him." Lloyd whispered, stepping in front of her and offering a hand. "Dance with me?"

"I don't dance…" She whispered.

"Good, neither do I."

_**Rina: Eh, probably a bad ending….**_

_**  
Zelos: T.T YOU BEAT ME UP FOR NO REASON! **_–sob-

_**  
Rina: Grow up man. O.o**_


	2. Just wanna feel safe

_**Rina: So um… Yeah, I changed my mind. XD This is going to be my collection of Drabbles. Who knows? Maybe it'll become famous. LOL. Doubt that. xD**_

Lloyd: So what are we? Your PUPPETS?

Rina: …Duh. At least you aren't Yggys sex slave or something.

Lloyd: I regret asking.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia.**_

_**  
Rina: And for those who wanted an ending to the first one… xD Here you go… Made by Tabitha Wynd when I was talking Fanfics with her. XD**_

**The conclusion was that Lloyd and Sheena spent the whole night stumbling around the dance floor because neither of them can dance.**

_**Rina: Such a nice girl… xD**_

Alright… Here's the real story…

He knew she hurt. He just didn't understand why. Why she cried late at night when she thought no one was up, or the night watch, which was normally him, wasn't paying attention. Why she let that traitor Zelos into her heart. He didn't like it. At all.

With sigh, Lloyd tossed another piece of wood onto the fire. The tears and stifled sobs stopped, just like he knew they would. The fire crackled merrily, unaware of the pain Sheena was suffering and the loneliness Lloyd felt. He heard her turn over, and he sighed. Maybe one day he'd be able to comfort her. But for now he'd leave her be.

With another sigh, the boy patted his pocket. He wanted chocolate. That always helped him when he was stressed, or lonely. And right now, he was feeling both emotions. And about ten others.

Finding a candy bar in his bag, the boy unwrapped it slowly. Savoring the candy, he chewed thoughtfully while staring at the girl. Eventually she sat up, and he jumped slightly. Pretending her hadn't heard her earlier, the boy smiled at Sheena, and offered her a bite of the chocolate bar.

"It helps me." He said softly. Judging by the her confused look, Lloyd laughed slightly. "I mean, when I can't sleep."

Sheena laughed as well, and walked towards him. In her daze, she plopped herself down on Lloyd. Without another thought, the boy wrapped his arms around her. If she needed anything, it wasn't a chocolate bar, or words of sympathy. All she needed was a hug. All she needed was to know she was loved by someone other then that prick.

And eventually, all she would need is Lloyd. Well… besides food and water. You know, the usual necessary things? Lloyd laughed inwardly, thinking that Sheena would love him…What a foolish idea. He knew that if Zelos was alive, then Sheena would go to him if he changed his decision. But for now, he was content on catching her when she fell.

Remembering that he was actually holding the girl, he pushed away slightly, and looked at her. "Alright Sheena?" He asked, rubbing her back. She nodded slightly, wiped away some tears.

"Can I just stay here for a bit longer?" The ninja asked, blinking. "I…want to feel safe for a bit longer."

Lloyd smiled, and nodded. "You can stay here as long as you want. I don't mind if you feel safe… It makes me feel safe too."

_**Rina: Wow. O.o Bad? Good? Fluff! 8D**_

_**  
Lloyd: O///O**_


	3. Some people wait a life time

_**Disclaimer: I do not own.**_

Some people wait a life time. That's all Lloyd had to remember. Some people waited a life time to be with the love of their life. After all, that's what his father had to do. Well… he lived multiple life times, and he would continue living more. A small sigh escaped his lips as he watched Sheena train. It was amazing how she could kill with those small cards. He was captivated at her ability to summon the spirits. He was amazed by her in general.

Lloyd was easily amused and easily unimpressed, but there was something about Sheena that he would forever captivate him. Perhaps it was the fact that no matter what happened, Sheena was always strong. Or it could be the fact that she had gone through so much. He inched closer to the woman's training ground, and watched her behind a tree. There was something about her that wasn't right. She wasn't training as hard as usual.

Concern etched itself onto his face as he walked out into the open. He couldn't continue hiding out, she was upset! He gasped out in surprise as she watched her fall to her knees. Rushing forward he heard pants and sobs coming from her.

"What's wrong Sheena?" He asked as he pulled her into his arms. He remembered her tears that came at night. "Are you upset?"

"I can't keep this up anymore, Lloyd!" She wailed, burying her face into his red shirt. "It's too hard on me. I miss him!" He knew instantly that she meant Zelos. Rubbing her back, he knew what he had to do.

"Don't worry Sheena." He said softly, "Even if you have to wait a life time… You'll be able to see him again. We'll wait together, kay?"

He felt her stiffen, and then nod. He exhaled with relief... At least he didn't screw up this time.

_Even if Sheena is willing to wait a lifetime to be with Zelos again… I'll have a life time to be with her. It's better then nothing._


	4. My mistakes

**Howdy kidlets.**

**  
Disclaimer: ToS doesn't belong to me.**

He has always wanted to be the father he never had. He wanted to teach Lloyd, train Lloyd, protect Lloyd. He wanted to do it all. Yet luck never shone on him, and he was just surprised when his Anna and Lloyd were taken to him so much later then he anticipated.

And so, when he managed to kill Kvar, with his son by his side… He felt a burst of pride. He knew it wouldn't last for long, but it didn't matter to him. All he cared about was his betrayal looming before them.

The look on Lloyd's face made him want to give up, right there. He actually trusted Kratos. He had trusted him with his life… And Kratos had done something no father in his right mind had done.

That's why he wanted to make things right. And that's what he was doing, as he found the materials Lloyd would need. It wasn't much, he knew, but it would help regain his sons trust in the long run. Even if Lloyd didn't want to believe that they were, indeed, related by blood.

So imagine Kratos' surprise when Lloyd actually accepted him as his second father. That was the second burst of pride that he had felt that involved his son. He knew he should've felt more as time went by, but he could not, and would not, bring himself to admit that Lloyd had done good on more then one occasion.

Several years had gone by since Mithos fell. Fifty-nine-thousand-eight-hundred and eight hours had passed. And not one minute went by that Kratos regretted what he had done. He could only hope that Lloyd wouldn't make the same mistake as he had.


End file.
